


Если бы я промолчал

by Fate



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-02
Updated: 2011-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:18:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fate/pseuds/Fate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На месте Дженсена, столкнувшись с недвусмысленными намеками Джареда, Дин сделал бы одно из трех.<br/>Примечание: переведено для феста “Tinhat Party”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Если бы я промолчал

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [and if i don't make it known](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/4038) by blue_soaring. 



Внутри трейлера тепло и спокойно, только воздух немного затхлый от долгого простоя. Дженсен смотрит из окна на серое холодное небо. Легкая морось, как обещал прогноз погоды, что в переводе с ванкуверского на техасский означает сильный ливень. Дождь частой дробью барабанит по крыше, в окна — кап-кап, кап-кап. Огромные капли, которые разбиваются о стекло прямо перед лицом Дженсена, отнюдь не соответствуют такому милому звуку.

Это неестественно. Его, конечно, предупреждали, что в Ванкувере дождливо с осени и до самой весны, но никто и слова не сказал про этот северный вариант сезона муссонов.

Он поеживается и, отстраняясь от окна, опускает жалюзи. Наверное, стоит радоваться, что он сейчас не работает со всеми снаружи. Если даже Джаред и доберется сюда, то вполне возможно, что Наттер отменит съемки из-за дождя и они перетащат весь реквизит в студию дальше по шоссе, где снимают сцены в мотеле.

Не то чтобы он горит желанием окунуться в грязь, как нужно по сценарию, но в конце концов он сможет потом отмыться от нее в теплой воде.

Кто-то барабанит в тонкую дверь. Прежде, чем Дженсен успевает ответить, та распахивается, впуская в трейлер промокшего до нитки, ухмыляющегося идиота — его партнера по съемкам собственной персоной.

Джаред шлепает по полу, как выброшенный на берег кит, и, перекрикивая ветер, пытается справиться с дверью:

— Ой, прости, чувак. Там снаружи льет, как из ведра, — он наконец закрывает дверь, хлопнув ей так, что весь трейлер содрогается, и с облегчением приваливается к ней спиной. — Привет.

Дженсен привычным жестом засовывает руки в карманы:

— Прекрасный день для съемок пилота, да?

— Через пару минут дождь кончится, — Джаред постепенно выпрямляется, становясь все выше и выше. Дженсен и сам отнюдь не низкого роста, да и с самооценкой у него вроде бы все в порядке, но то, что Джаред на целых три дюйма выше него, почему-то немного коробит. — Кстати, у тебя есть пиво?

Дженсен выгибает бровь.

— Кофе.

Джаред фыркает. На полном серьезе. Надувает губы, морщится и фыркает.

— Будешь пить много кофе, не вырастешь.

Дженсен невозмутимо роется в кухонном шкафчике.

— Тебе-то куда расти? И вообще, у меня есть кое-какие правила. Распитие алкогольных напитков с сослуживцами, едва достигшими двадцати одного, происходит после рабочего дня, а не перед, — он протягивает Джареду чашку с черным золотом. — Сливки в холодильнике.

— Надеюсь, не эта обезжиренная гадость?

Дженсен обходит огромную лужу посреди комнаты и усаживается на диван.

— Полотенца в ванной.

Джаред ворчит, осторожно наливая сливки себе в кофе. Перемешав, он внимательно осматривает получившийся цвет и добавляет еще немного. И так пять раз, пока результат его не устраивает.

— Не надо. Меня гримеры послали передать, чтобы ты перестал тут трястись и тащил свою бледную техасскую задницу на площадку, — он опирается на стол и отпивает кофе, смакуя первый глоток, будто истосковавшийся по дозе наркоман.

Дженсен изумленно приподнимает брови.

— Ну, возможно я немного приукрасил послание.

— Ты нагадил в моем трейлере, даже не поблагодарил за кофе и оскорбил мою прекрасную задницу. И все это меньше, чем за десять минут, — Джаред тут же пытается принять раскаивающийся вид, но Дженсен уже наслышан об этом. У него надежные источники. — Боюсь, мы больше не можем работать вместе.

Какое-то мгновение Джаред молча на него смотрит. Потом на его лице появляется яркая, ярче солнца, ярче всей белизны Голливуда усмешка, и Дженсен расплывается в ответной улыбке.

— А ведь я поверил. Подумал, что ты и правда психанул на меня в первый же день.

— Просто я хороший актер, — бросает Дженсен. Он встает и принимается искать куртку: сначала в одном шкафу, у двери, потом во втором — в глубине трейлера. Когда он возвращается, закутанный в два слоя теплой, непромокаемой одежды, Джаред уже допил остатки кофе и вытер пол. Он даже встал на полотенце, чтобы не замарать еще что-нибудь.

— Но за бледную задницу извиняться не буду, пока не докажешь обратного, — произносит он.  
Дженсен закатывает глаза и направляется к двери.

— Новое правило: никаких пошлых шуток.

***

Закон Мерфи срабатывает как никогда четко: стоит им добежать до гримерки, как дождь прекращается.

Сказать по правде, у Дженсена всегда были сложные отношения с наложением грима перед съемками. Он был бы счастлив, если бы ему не приходилось расхаживать с тонной какого-то дерьма на лице. Или сидеть смирно, пока на него мучительно долго это самое дерьмо накладывают.

Единственным, что помогает терпеть эти муки, — это укладка волос после гримировки. И если без грима Дженсен может жить долго и счастливо, то без волшебных пальчиков стилиста, которая знает толк в хорошем массаже кожи головы, он бы точно умер.

Вот и сейчас он еле сдерживает стоны истинного блаженства исключительно из вежливости к Джареду и нежелания слишком рано пугать девушек.

— Ты еще с нами? — интересуется Джаред с набитым какой-то сладкой химией ртом.

— Ага, — произносит Дженсен, мысленно награждая себя медалью за то, что сумел произнести это нормальным голосом. — Просто задумался.

— Еще немного и ты бы впал в кому.

— Жуй свои конфеты, Джаред.

Раздается похабный чавкающий звук. О щеку Дженсена ударяется зеленый мишка Гамми. Дженсен открывает один глаз, смотрит на ни в чем не повинный, несчастный кусок зеленого желатина и запихивает его себе в рот.

— Ты всегда тянешь в рот все, что не попадя?

Женщина, сражавшаяся с непокорными вихрами Джареда, усмехается и в зеркале обменивается взглядом со своими помощницами, и теперь на Дженсена выжидающе смотрят три пары глаз.

Шея горит.

— Только если не знаю, где оно до этого побывало.

Джаред хохочет.

***

Позже, когда небо над северным Ванкувером темнеет, Джаред говорит:

— Ты уверен, что мы должны играть именно братьев?

Дженсен уже почти привык к тому, как Джаред внезапно меняет тему разговора, но в этот раз он сбит с толку.

— Что?

— Сэм и Дин. Думаешь, вся эта фигня с братьями прокатит?

— Эм.

— Ну в смысле. Ты же видел сценарий. Между ними столько напряжения, что его можно разделить на маленькие ангстовые кексы и подавать на серебряном подносе. Но братья? Эта линия ведет в тупик.

— Джаред, чувак, ты меня запутал. А куда она должна вести?

— Никуда, — Джаред качает головой и хлопает ладонью по лежащему на колене Дженсена сценарию. — В том-то и дело! Было бы лучше, если бы они были любовниками.

— Любовниками, — повторяет Дженсен. Слову неуютно на языке, будто Джаред внезапно начал говорить на французском, да еще и на квебекском диалекте, в котором ударные слова и слоги настолько переняли южное звучание, что теперь лишь отдаленно напоминают о булыжных мостовых Парижа. — То есть ты хочешь сделать из нас парочку геев, которые разъезжают по Америке и уничтожают нечисть?

— Именно.

— В брутальной машине 1967 года выпуска.

— Ага.

— Ты рехнулся.

— Нет! Ну же, подумай об этом! — Джаред продолжает с самым искренним и вкрадчивым выражением лица из всего своего богатого репертуара. — Будет этакий арт-хаус или что-то вроде. И… постельные сцены.

— Постельные сцены, — Дженсен сжимает пальцами виски. Наверное, в прошлой жизни он был попугаем, потому что умственные способности у него точно где-то на этом уровне.

— Секс на добровольной основе! Конечно, не совсем серьёзно, без обнажёнки, напряжения между нами и так достаточно. Что-то вроде жизнеутвержающего секса после ссоры.

— Мы отсняли три четверти пилота, и именно сейчас это пришло тебе в голову?

Слава богу, Джареду хватает совести смутиться. Большую часть этой недели они проводили на площадке, из-за чего не оставалось времени для обычного общения между будущими экранными братьями, но Дженсен все равно не покупается на «пристыженное» выражение его лица.

— Если бы тебе пришлось с кем-то обжиматься перед камерой, то я не самый плохой вариант, правда?

— Конечно, — Дженсен чешет шею. — Конечно, Джаред. Но, думаю, тебе все-таки стоит бросить есть конфеты на некоторое время.

***

 

В крохотной обеденной палатке, где от сэндвичей осталось только одно название (Дженсен был уверен, что в определение «сэндвич» входит хоть какая-нибудь мясная субстанция между кусками хлеба, а не одно лишь тоскливое желание об оной), он наблюдает, как Джаред роется в огромных мисках с салатом в поисках остатков лука.

— Вообще-то, — рискует Дженсен, — нужно съесть как минимум три составляющие, чтобы все еще считать это салатом.

Джаред выливает целое озеро соуса «Тысяча островов» себе на тарелку возле горки лука.  
— Я заинтересован только в одной, — улыбаясь, он окунает лук в соус, практически утопив несчастный овощ, и, чуть не уронив на одежду Сэма, отправляет себе в рот.

— Надеюсь, ты захватил Тик-Так.

— Тебя не заводит луковое дыхание?

— Не особо.

Когда полчаса спустя на мосту расстроенный Дин толкает своего излишне болтливого брата к металлической балке, Джаред внезапно выходит из роли и высовывает язык, чтобы гордо продемонстрировать Дженсену мятную конфету на самом кончике.

Дэвид объявляет «Снято!» тем многострадальным тоном, что свойственен всем измученным режиссерам.

— Парни, — говорит он. — Не то чтобы я не ценил всю эту братскую атмосферу, но прекращайте.

— Да, Джаред, — Дженсен добродушно пихает того локтем в бок. — Оставь это для следующей сцены.

— Понятно, — тянет Джаред. — Держать язык при себе, пока мы не окажемся в мотеле. А потом что с ним делать?

Дженсен поднимает глаза к небу, не то чтобы ожидая какой либо помощи сверху, скорее просто для драматичности момента.

Дэвид, к несчастью, не в курсе событий, поэтому добивает удивленным «Что?».

— Он хочет постельные сцены, — объясняет Дженсен.

Что, возможно, не является достаточным объяснением, потому что Дэвид округляет глаза и неверяще спрашивает у Джареда:

— Ты хочешь, чтобы мы в вечернем прайм-тайме показали любовные отношения между братьями?

Дженсен произносит:

— О боже.

— Эм, нет, — отвечает Джаред. — И в мыслях не было. Я думал просто о геях, но признай, идея с инцестом напрашивается сама. Особенно учитывая, сколько они лапают друг друга, и это только первый эпизод.

Дженсен поворачивается к Дэвиду.

— Уже слишком поздно отказаться, да?

— Боюсь, что да. Успокой своего парня и марш за работу.

— Моего парня? Моего парня? — возмущается Дженсен вслед удаляющемуся Дэвиду. — С каких это пор он мой парень?

— Да ладно тебе, — Джаред приобнимает Дженсена за плечи, мягко, но настойчиво уводя в сторону. — Можешь еще разок приложить меня об балку, тебе от этого полегчает.

— Нет, — ворчит Дженсен. — Это тебе от этого полегчает.

Джаред пожимает плечами.

***

 

Дженсен с трудом пережил пилот. Выходные были светом в конце туннеля, и даже тот факт, что субботнее утро ничуть не теплее остальной недели, не мог испортить настроение.  
Просыпается Дженсен около десяти. Он лег поздно, и даже душ не помогает справиться с сонливостью, но упускать день не хочется. Он запихивает грязную одежду в мешок для белья и выбрасывает накопившиеся за неделю газеты и упаковки от еды на вынос. На то, чтобы придать комнате приличный вид, уходит не больше десяти минут, но зато после он может гордиться собой.

И только потом Дженсен задумывается, а чем он, собственно, собирается сегодня заняться. Дело в том, что он не настолько долго живет в Бернаби, чтобы выработать для себя привычный маршрут.

Старбакс кажется не самым плохим началом дня.

Дженсен берет куртку, запихивает бумажник в задний карман, а телефон — в передний и выходит. У лифтов он на всей скорости врезается в Джареда. Главным образом из-за того, что тот занимает слишком много места.

— Привет, — здоровается Джаред. — А я как раз к тебе шел. Как насчет Старбакса? Я угощаю.

— О да, ты как раз мне должен за целую неделю мучений.

Улыбка Джареда угасает.

— Я настолько невыносим, да?

— Почти, — Дженсен ободряюще хлопает его по плечу. — Но тебе повезло, я очень отходчивый.

— Совсем как Дин?

На месте Дженсена, столкнувшись с недвусмысленными намеками Джареда, Дин сделал бы одно из трех: хорошенько бы его стукнул, высмеял или принял бы предложение с лукавой и уверенной улыбкой и кивнул в сторону ближайшей уборной какой-нибудь очередной дыры, в которой они оказались.

Дженсен же громко прочищает горло и отвечает:

— Не совсем, но почти.

В уютной тишине они прошли несколько кварталов по Канада Вэй в сторону Старбакса. Быть может, однажды, когда шоу раскрутится, они больше не смогут оставаться неузнанными. Или нет, кто знает. Дженсен пробыл здесь пока недолго, но, не смотря на близость к Северному Полюсу, Канада ему нравилась.

В кафе Джаред заказывает им кофе и замечает:

— Знаешь, а ты не очень-то разговорчив.

— Ты вполне справляешься за двоих.

— Неправда. И я слышал, что обычно ты не такой.

Помимо воли заинтересовавшись, Дженсен отводит взгляд от витрины с треснувшими кофейными чашками и фокусируется на Джареде.

— Да? И от кого же?

Джаред пожимает плечами.

— Ну, ты же знаешь, как это бывает. Я вроде как говорю, что работаю с Дженсеном Эклзом, и кто-нибудь говорит «А этот Эклз клевый парень» или «Ааа, Дженсен. Ну да, чувак, ты везучий, это же тот сексуальный парень из того сериала, да?». И они правы.

Бариста выставляет две чашки, без запинки оттараторив невообразимо длинное название Джаредова напитка. Дженсен забирает оба заказа и несет их к особенно крошечному по сравнению с тремя роскошными стульями столику.

— Джаред, ты в меня влюбился?

— Исключительно платонически, — Джаред с трудом умещается на стуле, ударяется коленями об стол, и Дженсену приходится придерживать кофе. — И я совершенно точно не надоедаю тебе разговорами про экранный секс из-за того, что хочу залезть тебе в штаны.

Что-то намного более теплое, чем свежий кофе, растекается в животе Дженсена.

— Они бы все равно тебе не подошли.

***

— Вот видишь, — говорит Джаред. — в этой сцене, если бы они были любовниками, — на звуке «л» он специально округляет язык, — они бы делали то же самое, что и по сценарию, но когда Сэм ломается, то есть по-настоящему ломается, они бы оказывались в кровати, потому что Дин все решает через кровать. Что намного лучше этих долгих многозначительных взглядов.

Дженсен ерзает, пытаясь разобраться с мобильником и сохранить номер Джареда. Он до сих пор не понимает, как Джареду удалось уговорить его сменить тарифный план на общий. Прошлый его полностью устраивал, как и старый телефон, который был не в пример проще теперешнего.

Не то чтобы Дженсен против. Более того, он прекрасно все понимает: в девяти случаев из десяти случаев или Джаред звонит ему, или он Джареду.

— Ты вообще слушаешь?

— Ага, — отзывается Дженсен. — Волшебный, наполненный глубинным смыслом секс. Я понял, — он нажимает на кнопку, потом еще на пару, и телефон Джареда звонит. Джаред поднимает трубку и его «Алле?» эхом отдается в ушах. Дженсен в ответ кричит в трубку «Я понял!», и проходящий мимо ассистент режиссера встревожено на него смотрит.  
Джаред захлопывает мобильник.

— Ты десять минут сохранял мой номер?

— Заткнись. Ты сам не дал мне оставить мой старый телефон.

— Да он был старше динозавров! И не сравнивай с Нинтендо, это классика. И вообще, твой мобильник был ужасен.

Дженсен откидывается на спинку стула с чувством выполненного долга.

— В любом случае, ты опять что-то говорил о сексе.

— Я люблю секс, — настаивает Джаред. — И если бы я не знал, что ты тоже, то начал бы о тебе волноваться.

— Мне нравится секс.

Джаред ослепительно улыбается.

— Я это и сказал.

— Ну да. Что там у тебя на меня стояло?

— Боу-чика-чика, боу-чика, боу-чика-вау-вау.*

Дженсен усмехается так, что у него начинают болеть щеки.

— О боже, ты ненормальный.

Лицо Джареда озаряет широкая довольная улыбка.

— И тебе это нравится.

* Типичная для порнофильмов мелодия, часто используется при возникновении двусмысленных ситуаций, особенно с сексуальным подтекстом.

***

 

Где-то после трех с половиной кружек пива, выпитых в укромном уголке Фогги Дью (ирландского паба, по печальному стечению обстоятельств расположенного достаточно близко к университету имени Саймона Фрэйзера, чтобы превратиться в удобное место для посиделок, но и относительно недалеко от отеля Джареда, чтобы этот факт не помешал им зайти сюда), Дженсен говорит:

— Я все понял.

— Ты еще недостаточно пьян, чтобы начинать пространные разговоры о природе вещей. Как и я.

— Заткнись, — Дженсен макает сладкий картофель в соус халапеньо и задумчиво жует, расставляя и переставляя слова так, чтобы на выходе получилось правильно. — У тебя недотрах.

— Поскольку я парень, то твердо уверен, что недотрах абсолютно у всех. Не знаю, как тебе, но мне два раза в день мало.

— Сначала, — продолжает Дженсен, привычно не замечая подколок Джареда, — я думал, что у тебя перетрах. Но потом я задал себе вопрос, как это вообще возможно? Я вижу тебя семнадцать часов в сутки, и я на девяносто семь процентов уверен, что на протяжении этих семнадцати часов ты не занимаешься сексом. То есть единственный возможный вывод — у тебя недотрах.

Джаред подпирает голову кулаком и утаскивает у Дженсена горсть картофеля.

— Я знаю. И что дальше?

— Просто хотел убедиться, что мы говорим об одном и том же.

— Так и есть.

— Ну, ладно.

— И что ты будешь с этим делать?

— С чем «с этим»?

— Со мной и моим недотрахом.

— Дрочи побольше, ты сам можешь с этим разобраться.

— А может я хочу, чтобы ты с этим разобрался.

После долгих раздумий Дженсен говорит:

— Я могу оплатить тебе половину в качестве подарка на день рождения. Чад оплатит вторую. И выберет девушку.

Сейчас Джаред должен запрокинуть голову и громко, раскатисто рассмеяться. Может, хлопнуть в ладоши. Немного похихикать.

Но он не делает ничего из этого.

— Ну да, конечно, — тень привычной улыбки появляется на его лице. — Найди мне еще одну девчонку, это точно решит все мои проблемы.

***

Они сидят в номере Джареда — Дженсен в глубоком кресле, Джаред на кровати — и репетируют, когда Джаред жалуется:

— Ты всегда целуешься с девушками в конце.

— Потому что Сэм мямля. И вечно носится с этим своим комплексом вины.

— С которым? Из-за того, что его девушку убили, или из-за того, что он хочет отсосать своему брату?

Если бы Дженсен не общался с Джаредом уже несколько недель, то Доктор Пеппер мог бы политься у него через нос. А так у Дженсена просто заслезились глаза.

— Извини?

— Нет, ну серьезно, — говорит Джаред. Он садится на кровати, подобрав под себя ноги, и упирается локтями в колени. Сценарий шуршит в воздухе, как разъяренная чайка — с тех пор, как они начали бегать по утрам по волнорезу*, у Дженсена появился богатый опыт общения с разгневанными голодными морскими птицами. — Если Эрик решил, что сможет избежать гомоэротического напряжения, присущего сериалам такого жанра, просто сделав нас братьями, то он жестоко ошибся.

— Эм, — Дженсен трет шею, затем берет в руки кружку, но тут же ставит ее на место, так и не отпив. — Я хочу это знать?

— Вряд ли, но тебе все равно придется послушать.

Дженсен кивает. Обычно все так и получается.

— Взять, к примеру, тот эпизод про яблоневый сад, что мы снимали пару недель назад. Сэм сколько продержался, часов пять, не больше, прежде чем начать гипнотизировать телефон. И максиму часов десять, прежде чем побежать обратно к Дину.

— Мне казалось, прошло несколько дней.

Джаред замахивается на него сценарием, и Дженсен поспешно замолкает.

— И вот теперь эта серия про бывшую подружку Дина. Очевидно же, что Сэм ревнует.

— Да ну?

— Ну да! Потому что с многочисленными безликими девушками он еще может смириться, но с кем-то, на кого Дину действительно не плевать? Ну уж нет.

Дженсен трет глаза.

— Чувак, ты слишком много об этом думаешь.

— Но я прав, и ты это знаешь.

— Я знаю только то, что Дин считает, что Сэму пора перепихнуться. И как можно скорее. Потому что это уже ненормально.

Джаред понимающе хмыкает:

— Да, инцест обычно не нормален.

— Да нет там инцеста!

— Он односторонний!

— Боже, Джаред!

— Что?!

Сдавшись, Дженсен устало прячет лицо в ладонях. Его голос приглушен, а слова звучат немного невнятно, но узнаваемо.

— Между Сэмом и Дином нет никакого сдерживаемого сексуального напряжения.

— Со стороны Сэма есть.

— Потому что он чертов ханжа!

Джаред молчит. Рискуя окончательно сойти с ума, Дженсен выглядывает между пальцев и видит ослепительнейшую улыбку.

— Вот сейчас это был Дин, — говорит Джаред.

Дженсен стонет.

— Ладно, ладно. Ты знаешь, что я прав, и закончим на этом. Дин сейчас на стадии отрицания, но мы с Сэмом с этим справимся.

—Ты невозможен.

— Возможно все.

— Джаред, что я тебе говорил по поводу шуток?

* Волнорез вокруг парка Стенли

***

Дженсен разминает плечи, расслабляясь перед сценой, и говорит Джареду:

— Неплохо.

— Да это охренительно! — Джаред хлопает его по спине, и вместо того, чтобы этим и ограничиться, как сделал бы любой другой нормальный человек, крепко обнимает. — Мы сделали это. С первого дубля. Я хочу пива.

Дженсен смеется, пытаясь выпутаться из объятий Джареда и вдохнуть.

— Ты всегда хочешь пива.

— Но сейчас я действительно хочу пива. Думаю, несколько банок.

— Да, конечно. — Дженсен сжимает плечо Джареда, намекая, что пора перестать обниматься. Джаред хлопает его в ответ и, предприняв последнюю попытку сломать ему ребра, наконец отпускает. — Но тебе придется подождать, пока нам не надерут задницы.

После последнего дубля Дженсен, охрипший и с гудящей от криков головой, возвращается в свой трейлер и даже не удивляется, обнаружив там развалившегося на диване Джареда.

— Чувствуй себя как дома, — сипит Дженсен, — Сейчас только смою это дерьмо.

— Чувак, у тебя какая-то херня с голосом.

— Спасибо, я знаю, — преувеличенно хрипло отвечает Дженсен.

— Нет, серьезно. — За глухим стуком следует звон тарелок, и затем за спиной появляется Джаред. Он держит в руках стакан воды, на стенках которого уже собрался конденсат. — Давай я тебе принесу пастилок или что там еще помогает? Лимон? Горячий чай?

В зеркале Дженсен отрывает с лица кусок искусственной кожи.

— Может, Овалтин?*

— Это отвратительно. И перестань цитировать при мне старые фильмы.

— Его сняли в семидесятых, — фыркает Дженсен.

— Он черно-белый и практически твой ровесник.

— Каждый уважающий себя актер смотрел этот фильм.

— Не стоит тебе идти куда-то, поехали лучше ко мне. В твоем возрасте надо поменьше волноваться.

Дженсен порывисто выдыхает, протирая лицо мокрым полотенцем. Вода с мылом разъедают липкий грим, все еще стягивающий кожу.

— Дженсен?

В основании спины покалывает. Он осторожно сдвигает полотенце, чтобы посмотреть на Джареда.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты поехал.

Покалывание усиливается. Оно медленно поднимается, будто длинными пальцами касаясь ребер и сжимая грудь. Дженсен решительно стирает искусственную кровь, засохшую на щетине

— Да, хорошо. — Он слизывает с губ мыльную воду.

* Цитата из фильма «Молодой Франкенштейн»

***

Ладони потеют. Дженсен стоит посреди маленькой кухни, ждет, пока согреется пиво на столе, и слушает, как моется Джаред.

Он прекрасно понимает, что происходит. Он просто не уверен, как все случится. И должно ли это случиться вообще.

Джаред, одетый в поношенные пижамные штаны, появляется пять минут спустя с порозовевшей после душа кожей. Мокрые волосы завиваются у него на затылке.

— Теперь ты. Бери что хочешь из одежды, я пока закажу пиццу. Ты все еще хочешь с тем стремным названием «Грек Зорба»?

— Оно не стремное, — Дженсен подходит к шкафу, в котором словно ураган приключился, и начинает копаться в куче маек с неприличными надписями, стильно потрепанных джинсов и сиротливых шлепанцев в поисках старой спортивной майки и пижамных штанов. — И не забудь про курицу!

Джаред только машет в его сторону ногой. Прижимая к уху трубку, он с головой залез в холодильник в поисках какой-нибудь закуски.

В ванной Дженсен смывает гель с волос и наблюдает, как остатки грима исчезают в сливе. Без голливудского загара в сто раз удобнее.

Выйдя из теплого душа, он вытирается и натягивает одежду Джареда на голую, все еще влажную кожу. В зеркале отражается ярко-желтая надпись «Джеймс Мэдисон» у него на заднице, такая же надпись украшает и грудь. Подбородок покраснел, и Дженсен не совсем уверен, что виной тому горячая вода.

Наверное, такое случалось и раньше. Такое происходит постоянно.

Когда он берет в руки зубную щетку — запасную, которая в один прекрасный день просто появилась в ванной, и которую Джаред разрешил использовать, то ощущает, как где-то в животе зарождается нервное, виноватое чувство.

Джаред ждет его в комнате, читая сценарий и задумчиво ковыряя носком складку на ковре. Он поднимает глаза, как только Дженсен входит, и медленно, изучающее его осматривает, иногда задерживая взгляд то там, то тут.

— Пиво на столе.

— Спасибо.

Взгляд Джареда следует за ним неотрывно, почти ощутимый на коже, как его руки на груди или их колени, соприкасающиеся под столом.

Дженсен делает большой глоток и почти нерешительно тянется к остаткам картофеля фри, который Джаред успел разогреть в микроволновке, пока Дженсен мылся. Он голоден, но живот слишком скрутило, чтобы нормально поесть.

Джаред встает, и Дженсен понимает, что напряжение, повисшее между ними, намного тревожнее и непривычнее, чем он ожидал. Он делает еще один глоток и опирается на стол, позволяя Джареду подойти. Уж лучше так, чем упасть от того, что ноги перестали держать.

Между ними всего полшага или даже меньше. Джаред кладет руки на столешницу с двух сторон от Дженсена, удерживая его в ловушке, обволакивая теплом. Пульс Дженсена учащается.

— Я заказал пиццу с луком, — произносит Джаред. Он не сводит глаз с губ Дженсена. — Если мы собираемся целоваться, то лучше сделать это сейчас.

Дженсен с трудом сглатывает. Он неуклюже ставит пиво на стол, случайно стукнув его о край, и банка некоторое время раскачивается из стороны в сторону.

— Я не уверен…

— Зато я уверен.

Дженсен даже не понимает, что закрыл глаза, пока рот Джареда не касается его. Губы Джареда мягкие и сухие, но настойчивые. Дженсен думал, что он будет совсем не таким — и в то же время именно таким. Все, что делает Джаред, такое простое и ясное, но в то же время это совершенно выбивает из колеи, и он даже не знает, куда ему падать.

— Ну же, — говорит Джаред. Он отрывается от губ Дженсена и гладит ладонью его лицо.

Внутри Дженсена что-то обрывается. Наплевав на нерешительность, он наклоняется вперед и засовывает язык в рот Джареда, слизывает с его зубов вкус пива и картошки фри.

Джаред вздрагивает от холодной руки Дженсена на талии, но затем придвигается ближе. Дженсен упирается в стол и трется спиной об острый угол, пока Джаред не притягивает его к себе, делая нетвердый шаг назад.

Дженсен прерывает поцелуй, чтобы выдохнуть «Что?..», но в этот же момент его впечатывают в стену, выбивая из легких остатки воздуха. Секундой позже Джаред уже трется об него, удерживая за бедра, и покрывает укусами ключицы и шею, оставляя цепочку едва заметных следов и слюны.

Дженсен запрокидывает голову, поставляя под губы Джареда кадык.

— Думаю, это сойдет за грубый петтинг.

Джаред поднимает голову и выпрямляется. Затем он скользит руками по бокам Дженсена вниз, и крепко обхватывает его запястья. На какое-то мгновение Дженсену кажется, что он наступил на оголенный провод, потому что по его венам как будто пробегает ток, когда Джаред заводит его руки над головой, удерживая их.

— Это плохо?

— Нет, — выдыхает Дженсен. — черт, нет. Просто…

Легкий поцелуй в подбородок.

— Тебе отсосать перед тем, как я тебя трахну?

— Блять, Джаред.

Джаред счастливо и открыто улыбается. Эта улыбка никак не может сочетаться с жарким прищуром глаз и с горячим членом, прижимающимся к бедру Дженсена, но почему-то сочетается. Он сейчас настолько Джаред, и Дженсен просто хочет…  
Дважды звенит телефон. Тишина, затем еще два звонка.

— Ресепшн, — произносит Дженсен одновременно с джаредовским «Пицца».

Джаред не двигается.

— Забудь, — произносит Дженсен и не может сдержать смеха при взгляде на неподдельный ужас на лице Джареда.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я позволил пропасть свежей пицце?

Дженсен пожимает плечами, для пробы дернув запястья из хватки Джареда.

— Я думал, тебе больше хочется потратить время на кое-что другое.

— Я могу успеть и то, и то, — заявляет Джаред. — И именно так я и сделаю. На кровати, перед тем, как уложу туда тебя.

— Ну-ну, — усмехается Дженсен, чувствуя, как при этих словах все внутри замирает. — Посмотрю, как у тебя это получится.

Глаза Джареда становятся почти черными. Он прижимается губами к уху Дженсена, говорит: «Я все же попробую» и уходит, оставляя Дженсена, чтобы позвонить на ресепшн и забрать пиццу.

Дженсен падает спиной на кровать. Джаред исчезает в поисках наличных или кредитки, чтобы расплатиться с курьером, и Дженсен садится, прислоняясь к спинке. Он скрещивает руки, ноги, затем снова распрямляет.

— Поверить не могу, что ты прервался на еду, — говорит он, когда Джаред возвращается с недоеденным куском пиццы в одной руке и коробками в другой.

— Конечно можешь, — Джаред кладет коробки у кровати, а сам устраивается рядом с Дженсеном, протягивая ему кусок. — Еда берет верх над всем, кроме смерти.

— Тогда я тебя убью, — говорит Дженсен, а про себя замечает, что впрочем-то пицца вполне ничего.

— Не-а, — отвечает Джаред. Он закидывает остатки пиццы в рот, хорошенько пережевывает и затем глотает. — Ты сразу же об этом пожалеешь и наложишь на себя руки.

— Как Ромео и Джульетта?

— Только без враждующих семей.

— У меня для тебя новости, Джей, — Дженсен кладет оставшуюся пиццу в коробку. — Ты не Джульетта.

Джаред вытирает руки об одежду и прислоняется к спинке кровати.

Это шанс Дженсена остановиться. Они будут есть пиццу и пить пиво, посмотрят какой-нибудь матч или фильм,а намеки Джареда выдадут за обычную шутку.

Джаред поворачивается к Дженсену. Напряжение возвращается, и едва успокоившаяся кровь снова кипит, устремляясь вниз.

Он не хочет останавливаться. Он уже не понимает, что происходит, но точно знает, что не хочет останавливаться. Он залезает прямо Джареду на колени, широко раздвинув ноги, и кладет ладонь на массивную шею.

Эта часть самая простая. Найти в себе силы сказать нужное, очевидное, но надежно ими запрятанное, — куда как сложнее.

Джаред снова его целует, оставляя во рту привкус томатной пасты. Целует долго и медленно, как будто думает, что так Дженсен не заметит, как он забирается руками ему под одежду, скользит кончиками пальцев между ягодиц.

— Делал это раньше? — спрашивает Джаред, лениво поглаживая Дженсена подушечкой пальца.

Дженсен прикусывает губу, мир сужается до неторопливых прикосновений.

— Не заходил так далеко, — то, с какой легкостью он сознается, заставляет нервничать. Дженсен пытается скрыть это за лукавой ухмылкой и намеренно тихо произносит: «Почти девственник».

Но Джаред все понимает. Как обычно.

— Встань на колени.

Дженсен резко выдыхает, кивает и подчиняется. Он не снимает майку, а просто спускает ее до подмышек и придерживает там рукой, пока Джаред избавляется от трусов.

Шуршит ткань, кровать прогибается, и когда Джаред накрывает Дженсена свои телом, то между ними нет ничего, кроме голой кожи.

— Я представлял себе, как это делаю, — говорит Джаред. Он передвигается, и теперь его член скользит между ягодиц Дженсена, оставляя горячие следы смазки. Дженсен даже не пытается сдержать стона, за что вознаграждается ответным стоном Джареда. — Пачкаю тебя спермой. Моей и твоей. Господи, Джен, я хочу тебя трахнуть, — прикосновение губ к лопаткам, легкое покусывание. — Я так хочу тебя трахнуть.

— В любое время, — хрипит Дженсен, машинально откашливаясь. Он чуть не давится собственным языком, когда Джаред отодвигается, проводя членом там, где им обоим особенно хочется. — Но все-таки лучше сейчас.

Джаред хрипло смеется, и звук его смеха пробирает прямо до костей. Дженсен дрожит, когда Джаред достает из прикроватной тумбочки презервативы и полупустую баночку без надписей, которую Дженсен узнал бы где угодно. Он даже не собирается забывать тот день, когда Джаред заманил его в один из многочисленных магазинчиков на Дэйли-стрит, чтобы посоветоваться насчет смазки. Обычный для Джареда поступок.

— Не хочу спешить, — говорит Джаред и касается Дженсена прохладными, скользкими пальцами. Первый палец проникает в него не то чтобы медленно, но и не грубо, и это выбивает воздух из легких. — Не думал, что это когда-нибудь случится.

Дженсен подается назад, насаживается на растягивающий его палец, желая продлить ощущения.

— Я не очень настроен на долгую прелюдию, — произносит он, подаваясь вперед и выгибая спину. Дыхание Джареда сбивается.

— Сколько тебе надо?.. — напряженно спрашивает Джаред.

— Не хочу много, — шипит Дженсен. — Просто смажь и все.

— Ох блять. Хорошо, это я могу сделать.

И он делает, быстро. Дженсен чувствует себя едва растянутым, когда Джаред касается его головкой члена. Он инстинктивно наклоняется и кусает подушку под собой. Предвкушение пружиной раскручивается в нем, вызывая легкое покалывание. Джаред толкается вперед, продвигаясь дюйм за дюймом, каждым толчком выбивая из Дженсена низкие, приглушенные стоны.

— Не могу, — говорит Джаред, обжигая спину Дженсена горячим дыханием. — Черт, Джен, ты слишком узкий.

Дженсен хватается за мокрое от пота бедро Джареда, впиваясь короткими ногтями в кожу.  
— Не останавливайся. Все хорошо, Джей, все просто охуительно хорошо, ну же.

Сомнение Джареда дрожью отзывается в теле Дженсена. Он уже готов сказать абсолютно все, что Джареду нужно услышать, лишь бы продолжить: обещания, уверения, все, что угодно, — потому что если он и колебался буквально десять минут назад, то сейчас он был уверен на двести процентов.

Но говорить ничего не приходится. Джаред делает глубокий вдох и, схватив Дженсена за бедра, входит в него, изощренно ругаясь. Дженсен зажмуривается, пытаясь заглушить собственные стоны, чтобы слышать Джареда, пытается сосредоточиться на том, как Джаред заполняет его, но не может. Руки Джареда везде: раздвигают ноги еще шире, задирают задницу выше, проходятся от груди до живота и сильными, влажными от смазки пальцами обхватывают член.

— Громче, Джен, — подстегивает Джаред. — Не сдерживайся, хочу тебя слышать.

Дженсен мотает головой, глотая воздух вместо слюны.

— Если хочешь громче, то трахай сильнее.

Джаред ловит его на слове и начинает толкаться сильнее и быстрее. Дженсен чувствует, как яйца Джареда шлепают по заднице в такт плавным растягивающим движениям члена, дрожь прокатывается по телу с каждым скольжением и достигает пика.

Джаред задевает его простату через раз, не то чтобы специально, вслушиваясь в глупое бормотание Дженсена, о том, что все слишком быстро, слишком рано, когда яркие вспышки удовольствия сменяются затухающим жжением.

Простонав что-то похожее на «блять», Дженсен напрягается, пытаясь взять свое тело под контроль. Он чувствует, что Джаред уступает, и намеренно сжимает мышцы, трахая себя его членом и не обращая внимания на то, как отчаянно Джаред стискивает ладонями его бедра.

Он просто закрывает глаза и ждет. Его стон сливается со стоном Джареда и то, что он в презервативе очень расстраивает, потому что это не дает сперме разливаться внутри, заполняя.

Джаред нащупывает член Дженсена и начинает грубо дрочить, не находя нужного ритма, но это уже и не важно. Дженсену достаточно и первого движения, он отпускает себя и кончает, заливая пальцы Джареда теплой влагой, которую тот размазывает по члену.

Дженсен падает под весом Джареда, больше сосредоточенный на том, чтобы вспомнить, как дышать, чем на том, что его собираются вжать в матрас. Джаред спасает их обоих от этой участи, с тихим смешком перекатываясь на бок и увлекая Дженсена за собой.

Член Джареда выскальзывает, и Дженсен стонет. Осторожные пальцы сменяют член, и стон становится еще громче. Внутрь проскальзывает только один, просто изучая, касаясь горячего кольца мускулов. Прикосновение ленивое, медленное и сладкое, как мед, как сам Джаред, и в то же время властное и собственническое, как и следовало ожидать.

Дженсен не особо хочет, чтобы Джаред останавливался, однако хоть как-то возразить надо, и он вяло хлопает Джареда по руке.

Джареда это не останавливает, но взамен Дженсен получает легкий укус и поцелуй в плечо. Хороший обмен.

— Я был снизу, — бормочет Дженсен. — А значит, убираешь ты.

Изумление Джареда теплом чувствуется на спине. Дженсен не может увидеть выражение его лица, но может точно его описать: приподнятые брови, искривленные в попытке сжать их в тонкую линию губы, темнеющиеся ямочки на щеках. Ноздри раздуты в тихом фырканье.

— И кто придумал это правило?

— Я, потому что я не в состоянии ходить.

Удивление сменяется самодовольством.  
— Правда?

— Ага.

— И ты трахаешься со мной только для того, чтобы тебе не пришлось потом самому убирать?

— Не-а.

Джаред фыркает. Это выглядит несколько неубедительно, потому что Дженсен чувствует шеей тепло его улыбки.

— Хочешь пиццы, раз уж я встаю?

Дженсен переворачивается на спину и отбрасывает пижамные штаны. Джаред отдергивает руку как раз вовремя и опускает ее на бедро Дженсена, все так же властно. Дженсен выпрямляется, длинный и расслабленный от кончиков волос до пальцев ног. Боль в бедрах дает о себе знать, плечо, на которое он опирался, тянет от напряжения. Но это хорошая боль, с которой он не хочет расставаться.

Джаред наблюдает за ним с тем самым непередаваемым взглядом.

Исходя из всего, подогретая пицца должна волновать их в последнюю очередь. Желудок Дженсена урчит, настойчиво напоминая о том, что жизнь не уходит на рекламу во время судьбоносных событий.

— Наверное, хочу.

Джаред распрямляет ладонь, вырисовывая кончиками пальцев бессмысленный узор на животе Дженсена.  
— Она с луком.

Наверное, откладывать все проблемы на утро – не лучшее решение, но уж какое есть.

— Лук не так уж и плох.

Конец


End file.
